The Wave Painter
by its-never-lupus
Summary: Very cute, pure gooey fluff! "Paint me a Birmingham, make it look just the way I planned..." Please read and review! VERY light slash, no swearing, weird huh? Hope you like!


Disclaimer: Do not own the Newsies. Disney does, and if I could find out how much they cost, I'd buy then in a heartbeat. Also do not own the song 'Paint Me A Birmingham'. It belongs to Tracey Lawrence. I don't own anything, so leave me alone and let me live out my life in peace! (cries) Wait-I won Jack's painting, 'cause I was going off the top of my head when I was describing it. So yeah, I own that. Yeah!!

He was sittin' there 

_His brush in hand_

_Painting waves as they danced_

_Upon the sand_

I love the beach. I come here to think, to learn, to live, but most of all, just to be. And right now, I had a hell of a lot to think about. My boyfriend, Kid Blink, had just dumped me, and I wasn't taking it too well. So I went to the beach, where it's always calm in October. Just the Wave Painter and me. That's what I've nicknamed the dude who's always out here in good weather, painting his little heart out.

With every stroke 

_He brought to life_

_The deep blue of the ocean_

_Against the morning sky_

I've never talked to him before, but I've watched him from a distance. He's pretty damn good, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey" I said, walking over to him. He looked up at me, and I looked back into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hey" he said back, in a deep, clear voice. "I've seen you here before."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you're alone, sometimes you're with that blonde guy."

"You mean my ex-boyfriend?" I asked.

"If he had an eye patch, then yeah, that's him"

This was not one of my favorite subjects, so I looked over at his painting. It was of the ocean, just as the sun was rising, pink and gold and orange everywhere.

"Do you just paint oceans?" I asked, smiling.

"I'll paint you anything you want for $20…and your name" he said, winking at me.

"Fair enough. My real name's Aaron, but most people call me Mush. Damned if I know why."

"My name's Kelly. Jack Kelly, but my friends call me Cowboy 'cause my dream is to go to Santa Fe and paint there someday."

"Very cool."

I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes 

_He said, "For $20, I'll paint you anything."_

_Could you paint me a Birmingham?_

_Make it look just the way I planned_

_A little house on the edge of town_

_Porch going all the way around_

_Put him there in the front yard swing_

_Cotton suit, make it early spring_

_For awhile he'll be mine again_

_If you could paint me a Birmingham_

"Could you paint me a happy place?" I asked finally. "Like…a Val Hallen, a veritable Heaven on Earth?"

"Depends on what your idea of what Heaven on Earth is" he replied. "But I could give it a shot. What is your idea of Heaven on Earth?"

I considered it for a moment, I'd never really given it much thought before. "Lots of stars" I said at last. "I love darkness, quiet, nighttime in general. My favorite painting is Van Goh's 'Starry Night'. Maybe the wind blowing, me with my favorite person, someone who means the world to me. And the moon, pouring its light down on us, like we're the only two people on Earth" I finished dreamily.

He looked at me with knowing eyes 

_And took a canvas from a bag there by his side_

_Picked up a brush_

_And said to me, "Son, just where in this picture would you like to be?"_

"Sounds nice" he said, smiling at me and taking a canvas out of his bag. "This might take a while, but you're welcome to stay and watch if you like."

"OK" I agreed, settling myself down on the sand next to him. He smiled down at me like I was a puppy.

I ended up sitting there for about three hours while he painted my Heaven on Earth, but I really didn't care. His company was nice, and we chatted amicably the entire time.

"So…if you don't mind my asking, why did you and your boyfriend break up?" he asked.

I sighed and looked back out at the ocean. "It's complicated. Suffice it to say, he prefers brown-eyed, ripped male models."

"Ouch."

"Yeah" I agreed, and, to my utter embarrassment, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly, but I'm sure he saw it anyway.

"OK! This bad boy's done! Or, almost anyways. Just gotta put in you and your special someone."

I asked him "If there's any way you can 

_Could you paint me back into his arms again?"_

_Could you paint me a Birmingham?_

_Make it look just the way I planned_

_A little house on the edge of town_

_Porch going all the way around_

_Put him there in the front yard swing_

_Cotton suit, make it early spring_

_For awhile he'll be mine again_

_If you could paint me a Birmingham_

"So, who am I gonna paint you with?" he asked. Maybe he was teasing me, I don't know. But I said, "I don't care, paint me with you, for all I care."

His grin got wider. "You got it" he said, winking one of those large green eyes at me again. And the truth was, he was kind of cute. He'd look good in my Heaven next to me. As he finished painting, we talked about everything from war to doughnuts to the rising crime rate in NYC.

An hour later, he made me stand up and close my eyes. "OK…" he said, drawing out the suspense. "Open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes.

And my jaw dropped.

The main color was midnight blue, with silver and white close behind. There were stars everywhere, with a big white moon in the upper right corner. And in the bottom left corner, on a dark green hill, were the two of us, illuminated in silver moonlight. He had his arm around me, and I was resting my head on his shoulder. It was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen, and I loved him for his skill.

"Jack…I'm speechless! It's awesome, I LOVE it! Can I have it? I'll pay you the $20."

Paint me a Birmingham Make it look just the way I planned 

_A little house on the edge of town_

_Porch going all the way around_

_Put him there in the front yard swing_

_Cotton suit, make it early spring_

_For awhile he'll be mine again_

_If you could paint me a Birmingham_

"Tell you what" he said to me. "I'll give you the painting in exchange for your number…and the promise I'll see you again" he finished, looking me in the eyes.

I thought about it for a second, then nodded. 'You got a deal" I said, writing my number on a piece of paper that I pulled out of my pocket. "You will most definitely see me again."

He smiled that gorgeous smile of me again, and, I must admit, I got a case of the warm fuzzies.

Then, realizing it was time for me to go, I gathered up my sweatshirt, my shoes, and my painting. Then, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. That grin of his is gorgeous. Who needs Blink?

If you could paint me a Birmingham END 

Well? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Wrong song? Let me know by…(trumpets blare) REVIEWING! I live on reviews. Latah, love ya, bye!


End file.
